


Giving Myself Up

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, So here we are, Stockholm Syndrome, false comfort, i was like fuck it let's be sad tonight, im sorry if this sucks ass but im exhausted, its literally 1 am and i was feeling sad and, oh boy thramsay community im back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Theon is close to breaking. Ramsay comes in and "comforts" him until he finally breaks.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Giving Myself Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally not proof read at all I'm so sorry but here u go thramsay community

It was surprising that Theon hadn't passed out yet. He had been crying for what seemed to be an entire eternity, but what else could the man do? He was slowly slipping into becoming Reek, and Theon was becoming more and more afraid of that outcome. If Ramsay was willing to strip him of his manhood, he'll go even further next time.

He'll always go further, just to break Theon, no matter how slowly it would take, Bolton was a determined man. He hated to admit it, but he was becoming more and more infatuated with the man. It made Greyjoy want to throw up and stab himself in the goddamn throat. How was he developing feelings for his captor, it made Theon's tears increase in volume, yelling at himself internally for being so stupid… So, so stupid...

He knew he was breaking. Breaking ever so slightly… He just needed that proper push and Ramsay knew. Ramsay always seem to know where to hit his pet where it hurt the most; physically and emotionally.

Which is why when he started hearing Ramsay heading toward his dungeon. The sound of Ramsay's footsteps had become ingrained in Theon's mind, setting off a mini heart attack every time he heard it, because he knew it would bring him great pain; sooner or later, Ramsay would hurt him.

It made Theon scatter to a corner, preparing himself for the worst. His body was shaking uncontrollably, his mind was racing… It was the middle of the night, surely he wouldn't hurt him that badly, right? 

...Right?

Sure enough, after what seemed to be an entire lifetime, Ramsay opened the door, his presence immediately taking over the entire room. He had a small candle with him and was seemingly looking for the broken man; it was like another one of his games, that sadistic smile ever present on his face, illuminating the room more than the small candle it seemed.

"Oh, Reek… Don't tell me you're hiding from me now. Be a dear and come out for me."

Theon was paralyzed with fear but would not give into Ramsay's demand. He was better than that! He wasn't going to let some bastard boss him around! ...At least, that was what the man was telling himself to at least keep up his persona of confidence when inside… He was terrified. Terrified on what cruel game Bolton was going to force him to participate in. It was perhaps a stupid move - disobeying an order of the man that sliced off his cock - but he was Theon Greyjoy! For an ironborn to give up that easily would be simply shameful. It was-

Theon felt Ramsay grab his mangled hand and started pulling him up with ease. It wasn't surprising, Theon had rarely been given water, much less food. However, it baffled him that he had gotten so, so incredibly weak. He felt a sob coming on but tried his best to repress it. He couldn't show weakness to him.

Ramsay was holding a firm grip on both of his forearms and had started glaring at the man, digging his nails into Greyjoy's incredibly fragile skin.

"You would dare refuse a direct order from your lord, Reek? Did you think that will go unpunished?"

That sinister smile had returned to his face as he moved his hands away from Theon's forehands and directly onto the very fresh scar of Theon's former manhood. He was still in agonizing pain. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but was unable to stop the flow as he felt Ramsay touch the scar in ways he knew would hurt him just that tad bit more.

He hummed as he turned his focus to Theon's face, his grin becoming larger as he saw the sheer amount of pain and agony his little freak was feeling because of him. It turned Ramsay on. He moved one of his hands to Reek's cheek and slowly started caressing it. 

"Oh, you poor, poor thing… Such a shame this had to happen, Reek."

Theon felt like he was going to die at any moment; Ramsay's words seemed so sincere, so genuine… He wasn't hurting him, he wasn't doing anything to him. ...He was comforting him. Theon felt his heart sink as Ramsay pulled the man closer to him. He was too dumbfounded to fight it. His face was pressed against Ramsay's chest as the bastard started running his fingers through the creature's hair, whispering to him in a soft tone.

"Reek… you know I only want what's best for you… To make you forget about your worries… Did you not know that? I only hurt you when you've disobeyed me, and you don't like being hurt, do you? It isn't a pleasant feeling. But, you don't have to get hurt anymore."

Theon knew Ramsay was lying through his teeth, but the thought had been so enticing… The Greyjoy has never felt this amount of comfort before in his life. He feels like he could completely melt into the man; he had gotten so incredibly small and weak… He felt his heart flutter as much as he felt it hurt. He was slowly breaking down. 

"I'm the only person you'll ever need. The Starks, The Greyjoys… They all abandoned you, didn't they? Where were they in your time of need? They're not going to come, Reek. ...They never will."

Theon felt like a nobody his whole life and to have someone say that to his face, and saying it in such a tone that it could be played off as a joke… It made Theon's mind slowly shut down. It had all seemed like one big cruel joke to him. His torturer was the only one who even gave a damn about his existence. 

Theon was a fool; he knew that from day one. He is eating all this up.

He buried his face completely in Ramsay's chest as he started audibly sobbing now; he didn't have the energy to hold it back anymore. He was tired, he just wanted to shut down. He didn't want to think about this.

Bolton chuckled and cooed at the man, feeding him the exact words to break him. He was so incredibly close. 

"You belong to me as much as I belong to you, Reek. You will be rotting in the ground beside me. I truly do only want what's best for you. That's what I've always wanted. You'll never be able to escape me, Reek. You're bind to me for the rest of your miserable, pathetic life."

Ramsay lifted Theon's head up from his chest to look at him, his eyes were glimmering; it had a fire to them. His grin had returned as sadistic as ever as he saw the life almost completely drain out of Theon's eyes. He saw how red his cheeks had become; he was completely infatuated with him. He looked exhausted, he looked tired.

Greyjoy had given up on fighting it anymore as Ramsay's words fully settled in his soul.  
The bastard was completely right.

Everyone who he called family had betrayed him. He only had Ramsay. Nobody was coming to rescue him as his crew had abandoned him too. He couldn't escape, he was afraid to. He had no other choice… Theon knew Ramsay was lying, that he would hurt Theon no matter how obedient he would be, but for Reek, that possibility didn't seem to matter. All Reek had to think about was pleasing his lord, he didn't have to do anything else. And maybe, just maybe, Bolton would ease up on him. There was no going back for him. Reek had completely taken over, Theon was buried in the darkest and loneliest part of his brain; that side tried to fight this, tried to escape, but he couldn't. And, after a while, even Theon had to stop. After all, he was Reek now.

"What's your name, Reek?"

"I'm Reek. Ramsay's Reek."

**Author's Note:**

> insta @trubonny


End file.
